We Will Glow
by iliasc
Summary: "He doesn't love you like I love you." Oneshot. ::Tyzula Week::


**Tyzula Week. Prompt: Glow.**

* * *

Ty Lee did not know what to expect when she visited Azula. She knew it would be hard, but she had not avoided the princess in ages. And now she did. Most people, even people who disliked Azula (which included most everyone), visited her in an instant, giving platitudes. Ty Lee, however, stayed away for the first time.

Her husband was beginning to be troubled by it, to think her previous visits were not to help with the mental health of her old friend and help with her weighted conscience.

But they were not.

"I'm sorry about…" whispered Ty Lee, uncertain what to say.

"Quit speaking in that—that hushed tone! I'm sick of it!" snarled the princess, her regal tone in utter contrast to her weak and disheveled appearance.

"Okay," chirped Ty Lee, and Azula blinked from sheer surprise. Ty Lee sounded _cheery_ and no one yet had offered her that simple service.

"Why are you here?" coldly demanded Azula. "Shouldn't you be with your husband. He must be jealous. He always is."

Ty Lee knew. She knew her lying eyes as she left; she knew how she glowed when she went home. But after the suicide attempt she had avoided Azula. That glow was gone.

'I only wanted to tell you that I'm glad you survived. Surviving is good. Surviving is always good."

"Surviving isn't always living," Azula said hollowly, turning Ty Lee's stomach.

"I know…"

"You want to know if it is because of you. That is why you really are here."

"Yes…"

"If it was, would it matter."

"Of course! I just—I just-I can't leave him."

Azula stepped forward and Ty Lee stepped back.

Finally, Azula said in that smooth purr that always gave Ty Lee goosebumps, "He doesn't love you like I love you."

Ty Lee, flustered, managed to reply, "I… I know."

"You don't act like it," sneered Azula.

The silence made Ty Lee feel as if she were about to vomit.

Ty Lee tried to say something as meaningless and trite as everyone else who visited the princess post-almost successful suicide attempt. "I hope we can be together one day."

"You know what they say about hope."

"What?"

"That it does nothing but breed eternal misery."

They fell into another deep, dark silence. Ty Lee did not know how to remedy the situation. She did not know how to cope with the fact that she could not tell if she almost dodged a flaming arrow or almost lost the love of her life. Almost lost her. Almost. But almost was too difficult in Ty Lee's eyes, perhaps more difficult than anything else.

"What we have is like a—like a hidden treasure glowing under the ocean. Those are the best kind!" Ty Lee insisted, ignoring Azula's warning about hope.

"And?"

"We glow, princess," softly said Ty Lee. "When we're together, we glow."

"How quaint."

"Glow with me, please. Forever and always."

"Glowing impied letting other people know about our clandestine affair."

"Maybe I mean that," lied Ty Lee. "Maybe that wouldn't be so ba."

"You have said that before."

"I mean it this time."

"You're a traitor, a cheater, and just as much of a liar as me. You simply are not as good at it as I am. I see through you. But…"

"But?"

"I like the way you move." Azula grabbed Ty Lee's wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She bit down on her lover's lower lip.

This was how they sparked that glow, turning it from ashes, to embers, to a glimmering flame, a roaring wildfire. It was not with pretty words or secret glances; their raw sexual energy was as brilliant as the sun. The flush in Azula's skin was vibrant; the blush on Ty Lee's cheeks resonated pure warmth. They belonged together, even if Azula had fallen from grace and Ty Lee feared looking like a traitor in her friends' and husband's eyes.

Ty Lee feverishly kissed Azula back, her heart thundering, almost glowing through her chest. Azula was right; Ty Lee's husband did not love her like Azula loved her—at least in a physical sense—and Ty Lee did not love her husband like she loved Azula.

Ty Lee glided forward and let Princess Azula wrap her arms around her once loyal friend. Their lips met over and over again. Ty Lee sucked on Azula's lower lip and then the kisses trailed to the well-known sensitive spot on her cheekbone.

"He," whispered Azula, kissing Ty Lee on the neck, "doesn't," she continued as she threw Ty Lee onto the messy bed, "Make you glow like I make you glow."

"No," said Ty Lee as Azula straddled her, "he really, really doesn't."

Azula took Ty Lee's wrists and pinned them to the bed. Ty Lee faltered as she glanced at the bandages wrapped around Azula's wrists and again wondered if the attempt was because of their secret affair. But Azula's lips crushed against Ty Lee's and both forgot all past ills.

Ty Lee could not help but buck her hips, pressing needily up against her lover, her owner, her princess, her most remorseless mistake. She struggled to make much of a dent but then they fell into a perfectly harmonious rhythm.

Azula took Ty Lee's face into her hands and examined her for a moment, before migrating her touch down towards Ty Lee's breast. She pressed down and kneading, eliciting soft moans frm the married woman's lips.

Azula stopped and leaned back slightly, brushing both beautifully and agonizingly against Ty Lee's aching, throbbing core. Ty Lee dared to look into the princess's eyes for a moment before averting her gaze.

"Tell the world," ordered Azula.

"I can't… I can't…"

"Let people be self-righteous and doubt us. We're fire and we will burn down any opposition."

And like the sun bursting through tdhe dark night, Ty Lee made her decision at long last.

"I will. I will."

"Good." Azula kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "Mind you, if you back our, I will kill us both."

Azula removed her shirt.

And, oh, how they glowed that night.


End file.
